The Love Of My Life Revelation
by Majin-Bulma
Summary: its BACK! Trilogy to Love of My Life! Were they Dreams or Preminisions? We have new secrets to be revealed! And new surprises! Old Characters Return- Yaoi RR - MWA
1. Default Chapter

            Grins- Hey PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^; I actually wasn't going to make a sequel. But I have been thinking about it and when I went snooping in my computer, well, lol! I came across this! Lol! I forgot I had written it! ^^; so I guess now I have to make the 3rd story of the Love of my life! And well I was thinking " The love of My life Only the beginning' well it has " beginning; and I guess since there is a beginning there has to be an end ne? So lol! Review! And I will keep continuing this fic! But if I don't get any reviews I will just discontinue. Because, if ' no one' reviews, then well, it tells me I am wasting my time on a stupid fic that no one will read! ^^; So just review! It takes a minute! 

            Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of these Characters, Cept. Ok maybe I do –grins- =) Ninna, Koreru, hei…. Blabla! ^^! They are all mine! And wow, guys! I guess I should be drawing covers to my fics! ^^; I have a Goku and Veggie! Im planning on making a little web page to post my art! Or I could just find a site and just post it – heheh! 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The fic some have been waiting for! TA DA!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The Love Of My Life Revelation 

Chapter 1- Recollection

Majin- Bulma~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            A few months have passed and… When I said –

_            ~*~" Hn. I plan on making it a night to remember."~*~ _

Well, it sure wasn't a night that I wouldn't remember. 

            " VEGETA!!!" I heard Kakkarot screaming to me from upstairs. My hand was placed over my forehead, which I shook. 

            " What KAKKAROT!" I screamed back to him stomping my way to the edge of the stairs. 

            " HELP CHANGE THE CHIBI'S!"  
  


            " IT'S YOUR TURN TO CHANGE THEM!" 

            " WELL EXCUSE ME! I'M THE PREGNANT ONE HERE!!!!"

            " THAS YOUR FAULT!"

            " MY FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STUCK YOUR-"

            " ALRIGHT KAKKAROT I WILL CAHNGE THE DAMN DIAPERS!" 

            " I knew you'd see it my way" I hear him cheerfully say in his room.

            Yes, '_his'_ room. He practically took it over since those blasted mood swings came back! The one thing I can't stand about us Saiyans! The male pregnancy! The men go all loony rather than the woman! Some how it affected the males more so than the females. 

            Yes, the night to remember, bah! Certainly one not to! I got Kakkarot pregnant AGAIN!

            I walk to the squawking chibi's in the playpen in the front room. Leaning over the crib's top I scoop the first young cub into my arms and set him on the blanket. 

            " Why can't you poop when I'm not taking care of you?" I ask him as he fiddles around with my glove. For some strange reason Vegeta Jr. likes my gloves. Like what the humans give children, blankies? 

            " Are you laughing at me?" I ask the squealing cub as he throws his chubby arms back and forth while kicking his chubby legs. I pick him back up and pat his new diaper. 

            " Doesn't that feel better?" I tell him looking into his tiny eyes. " Pfft. You're the lucky ones, not having to take care of Kakkarot and his blasted mood swings. He's a loony." The chubby cub just squawked and snuggled into the crook of my neck. 

            " Humph. Just you 3 wait. One day you will be trained as real fighters. Not like the other brats. They aren't true Saiyans." I refer to Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Bra and Pan. I am still proud of my cubs though. I don't really care for Kakkarot's kin. Though. I might try to play as they say ' match maker' with Trunks and Goten. 

            I might just be paranoid, but I don't want those 'dreams' or 'premonitions' to come true. I shudder at the thought. 

~*~

_" Your such a … good person Goku." My eyes widen ' IT'S A TRAP!!!!!' I make a leap for it._

_            " That's what got you dead." Goku's eyes widened._

_~*~_

 My eyes squeeze shut and my headshakes. 'It's just a dream! Nothing more! I cant let some silly thing take over my mind!' I tell myself as I space out again. 

~*~

_" KAKKAROT! MOVE HURRY!" I scream desperately!_

_Crimson liquid pours from his back and mouth as I watch a hand come from the front to the back. _

_"KAAAAAAAKAAAAAAROOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_~*~ _

" Ow." My eyes shoot open instantly as I feel the tugging on my hair. " Ok, next…" I grumble to myself as I place Vegeta Jr. back into the crib and take the next energetic cub into my arms. " You all smell." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            " Ohayo!!!!!"  Goku said cheerfully as he snagged the phone from the dresser. " No, Vegeta is down stairs! I've never heard of you before. How do you know Vegeta?"

" What do you mean it's confidential?" 

" ….."

" What! I'M HIS MATE! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW YOU STUPID ASS-"

            " What do you want." Vegeta growled on the phone as he took it from Goku. 

_            /Vegeta…/_

" W- what?!?!" White booted feet backed up as the phone dropped from the hands of the might Saiyan prince. Hands began to tremble as he gasped aloud. His eyes dilated as he kept taking small steps away from the phone. 

            " What's wrong Vegeta?"

            Vegeta said nothing back to Goku as he stared straight ahead towards the phone.

            " Vegeta?" Goku asked worriedly as he picked the phone up.

            " Hello?" No Answer was heard; just a loud non-stop beep that signified the other participant had hung up already. 

            " Vegeta? Tell me what's wrong. What'd he say to you?"

            " N-n- nothing."  
 

            " Vegeta. What's wrong?" Goku grew very serious and worried as he stared at his disoriented mate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_            / Vegeta…/ _

" W- what?!?!" 

            ' That voice… It's him- its him! ITS HIM!' My mind raced as I backed away from the phone after dropping it to the floor. 

_            /// Crimson liquid pours from his back and mouth as I watch a hand come from the front to the back. _

"KAAAAAAAKAAAAAAROOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"/// 

            " Koreru..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            WOW!!! ITS BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehehhehehheheheh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Lol. Next chapter wont be up for a while! Cause I need just a few more ideas for a plot ^^: and to write with! So ANY IDEAS AT ALL!!!!!!!! =) 

             WITH A HUGE TWIST! 

 =) !!!!!!!!!!!! 

                        REVIEW MONKEYS! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****


	2. Chapter 2

The Love Of My Life Revelation 

Chapter 2-

Majin- Bulma

_ Black orbs stared into black orbs. One was in wonderment and confusion and the other in pain and sorrow._

_ " You are?" The confused Saiyan questioned the small girl that wore a metallic green shirt and blue pants. _

_ She said nothing to the flamed raven-haired man. Her eyes just bore into his as if she were looking and searching through his soul. _

_ " Who are YOU!" He screamed walking fast to the girl. His arm reached out to snatch her arm, but the gloved hand passed right threw her. _

_ The black orbs narrowed. Small eyes continued to stare at his._

_ " What… Why." Vegeta's eyes closed suddenly and his questions discontinued. A deep breath was pulled from his partly opened lips, then one word spoke through. " Kakkarotto." _

" Kakkarotto…"

The words flew through the medium sized room. The bed shook as if there was someone wakening from there sleep.

" Bejita?" Words didn't reach the body that was still in his sleeping form. The man that spoke the words shook the flamed haired man to wake him.

Arms twitched and hands shot from the bed and grasped hard onto the hands that shook him. Black eyes shot open, as the man bolted from the bed, sitting up straight and nearly colliding heads together with the man hovering over him.

Noses touched, lips were partly away from one another. Black eyes stared into the others. One in question and one in alert.

" What do you want Kakkarot?" The flamed hair man questioned as he let go of his mates hands.

The names the others called. _Bejita _and _Kakkarotto_, were rarely said from one another, usually they would only be referred to those names in private and when something was seriously wrong.

" You called me."

" Hn?"

" Kakkarotto. I called you back, what's wrong Bejita? Is there something wrong? Are you feeling well?" his mate questioned rubbing his slightly bruised wrists from where his mate had just grabbed.

" Iie." His mate didn't go unnoticed. His eyes closed as he gently took his mated wrist into his hands. Lips parted and kissed the wrists soothingly. " I'm sorry Kakkarotto. You caught me off-guard." He said, again he kissed the hurt wrists.

" I am fine. Are you alright?" His worried mate asked again as his eyes grew saddened and concerned.

" Hai. What had happened."

" You, you blacked out earlier."

" I did what? When?"

" After The… phone call." Goku hesitantly spoke. Arms wrapped around the slender waist of his mate. Spiky locks rubbed against a paled face as Vegeta's mate cried into his shoulder. " I- I was so scared! What happened Bejita!?" Sobs wracked the taller form as his mate just sat there tense and pale as the memories of the day flooded back into his mind.

_/Vegeta…/_

Arms twitched as they swiftly made there way up to his mate's back rubbing it soothingly, trying to comfort his mate.

" Kakkarotto, Shhh, its alright. I am fine. I-…" He tried to think of something to tell his mate, but nothing seemed to pass his mind in time to give an answer.

" Tell me Bejita!" The man sniffed and cried as he desperately tried to get his mate to tell him what was going on and what has been going on for a long time now.

" What are these nightmares you are having?! What are all these weird daydreams you have! The names you say! The weird things you were saying to Trunks! TELL ME IM YOUR MATE AND I LOVE YOU!" He cried and cried as his mate just patted his back trying to comfort him.

" That is what they are Kakkarotto, just dreams."

Squeals and cries could be heard coming from the room next door.

" The chibi's are awake. Go check on them."

" Vegeta! Tell me!"

" Kakkarot, when I want to tell you I will!" He snapped at his mate releasing the hold on him.

Angry orbs stared into his before he got up from the bed and headed out of the room to their chibi's.

He didn't mean to snap at his mate. He had hurt his mate again. ' I don't want to worry you Kakkarot, that's why I cannot tell you or anyone.'

Goku's P.O.V

' I cant believe my mate doesn't trust me… I- I thought- Why doesn't he trust me? What's so wrong with him? Who was that on the phone? Why doesn't Vegeta trust me? Is it that…. Bad, that bad that he cant even trust his own _mate_?'

I sigh heavily as I round the corner of our cub's room. They're cries and screams begin to lessen down as they feel my ki coming towards them.

" Saaaa, chibi's its alright." I tell them as I pick each one of them up and place them on my chest as I sit down in the rocking chair. " Looks like I will be sleeping with you three tonight." I say patting them on there small little rear ends. " Saaaa, shush now Ka- san is here." Ka-san. I would of never thought of calling myself that a long time ago. Me, a ' mother'. Who would have thought? I've gotten used to it now and it just rolls off my tongue so naturally now.

The chair creaks slightly as I begin to rock my chibi's back and forth. They're small chubby arms cling to my navy blue shirt as they rub they're small faces into the clothe sobbing slightly.

" Papa is alright too." I try and coo to them. " And so are your little siblings." I tell them with a gentle happiness spreading across my features. ' More chibi's…' I don't know yet if we will have more than one or not. I hope ones a girl.

Finally, they have stopped crying and begin nibbling at my shirt covering it in drool. ' _God's I have the perfect home… The perfect friends. The perfect sons. The perfect cubs. The perfect life. The perfect Ma-_'

My eyes drop in sorrow as my ki drops way down in depression. How can I say I have the perfect mate when he doesn't even trust me? No, I shouldn't think like that… He is perfect, he's my mate, and I love him and he loves me even if he doesn't trust… me.

Coos and small squeaks came from the tiny clutching forms on my chest trying to calm me. " I love you guys and I hope you always know that. No matter what happens." I told them as I kissed each one of them on their tiny foreheads. " In a while you will have ottouto's. Your gonna have to take care of them and make sure no one picks on them ya hear?"

Tiny snores came from my chibi's as they felt the calm ki coming from me and decided to let they're exhausted forms to sleep. My eyes as well began to droop from my exhausted state that Vegeta had left me in. My head rolled to the side resting on the padded wooden chair as my tail snagged to wrap securely around my babies.

" Vegeta…"

'''

Ah. Im not sure if i am going to continue with this or not ;;;;;; hhehehe OO; So. enjoy what u get O-o; ? 


	3. Chapter3

            "Fucking Sun..." Came the irritated grunts of the man wrapped in soft white silk sheets. His arm reached out to cover his eyes, trying to block the sun from his eyes that weren't used to the light just yet. The man laid there in silence for a few moments before reaching his other arm around to the spot of his mate. Only to find out that it was empty and felt cold. Sheets and blankets were tossed away from the half nude body as two feet scattered towards the door.

            Searching through ki Vegeta reached the source of this destination. "Kakkarot." He spoke softly opening the door with a small creek. Two ebony eyes pierced through the room. His mate was spotted in the rocking chair next to the little demon spawns crib.

            Speaking of demon spawns... Three of them were lying in his mates lap smacking their chubby arms against his chest trying to rouse the heavy sleeper.

            Goku's head was drooped forward, his snores were light and gentle, his arms still clutched the chibi's in a tight grip so they wouldn't fall off of his lap and injure themselves.

            Two bare arms wrapped around his mates neck hugging him slightly, his mouth was pressed against the ear of his mate. "Kakkarot..." He spoke again. When there was no response returned he gave a small grunt. "We are going to have to wake your sleeping Saba up a different way neh?" His eyes wondered down to the chibi's who only smacked their small chubby arms against Goku's chest again giving small squeals and gibberish baby talk.

            "SABABA" The three chibi's chanted finding there mothers name they called Goku again.

            "Yes Saba." He said poking all three of there small noises.

            A pink appendage darted from a very well experienced mouth to the ear of the unconscious man below him. His arms gripped the arms of the rocking chair, taking his mates hands in his own. Gentle and soft fingertips glided over sensitive skin, following a path all the way up to his forearm and then back down making his mates fingers and arm twitch from the sensation he was producing.

            "Hn...Vegeetaaah" His mate groaned, his eyes twitched from his awakening state.

            "Wake Up Koi." He whispered again running his tongue across his ear again.

            "Too early."

            "It's almost 10 Kakkarot."

            "10?!" That had gotten his mate up. Vegeta had almost fallen off his mate and onto the floor from the sudden jolt.

            "Have the chibi's been fed?!"

            "No, the demon spawns haven't been fed yet. I had just woken up."

            "Go get the bottles ready 'Geta."

            "Why do I have to?"

            "Would you like to change their diapers instead?"

            "FINE"

            "Good. I thought not."

            "Lazy baka, should have left him asleep."

            "I HEARD THAT VEGETA."

            His mate had just ignored him walking out of the small nursery and down the stairs grumbling the whole way down.

            "Another Cranky day with the Cranky man." Goku said poking the cubs in the bellies making them squirm and squeal in laughter. This made Goku chuckle. "Lets get you out of those dirty diapers and fed. Then we can put on your favorite shows. Ok?"

            "Damnit, I hate making these damn bottles, so damn annoying." Vegeta growled softly, irritated, while he pulled out the white powder and other ingredients to stir in the bottles. After he was done putting the caps on the small plastic containers, he lit just enough of his ki to warm them, not warm but just a bit above warm. And that's the only way the cubs would drink their milk.

            Pulling other various things from the cupboards Vegeta set everything out on the table. Spoons, napkins, small wet towels, and plates were scattered across the woodened table set out in three sections for each child.

            "Kakkarot." He heard his mate making his way down the steps of there stairs. " Foods already set on the table."

            "Bring it out in the living room."

            "What? Why the living room?! It's already set out in here!"

            "Well, they are going to watch T.V."

            "T.V.? What do they need to watch T.V. for?! You're going to screw there little brains up! Look what happened to your youngest Spawn! All he does is sit out in front of the T.V all-day-long."

            "Well. Some things on Television are very educational!"

            Vegeta had just given a grunt in reply.

            "Bring them out, now."

            "You set it out."

            "VEGETA!"

            "Kakkarot, I will not!"

            Cries and Screams began to originate from the front room from the three impatient cubs that sat on the floor waiting for their meals.

            "VEGETA! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS FEED OUR CHILDREN FROM AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! I'M ONLY ASKING ONE THING FROM YOU!"

            "Damnit Kakkarot, go take a long, and I mean long bath. You and your Damn mood swings."

            "And when I get back I expect Breakfast to be set out."

            "YOU NEVER SAID-"

            "Thanks Koi." Goku chirped plucking a small kiss on his mate's lips then running off up the stairs with a small laugh.

            "Kakkarot." Was the growl that came forth from his mouth. Screams and cries were getting louder and louder from the living room and the only way to make it stop was to feed the devil children.

            Grabbing all the food he could, he made his way into the living room placing the bottles in their hands and the rest of the food in the middle of the floor. He didn't want them to get into anything else and make a mess. Last time he did that... well. it had only taken a moment for him to turn around and then there was goop and baby food falling from the ceiling and splashed over the walls and the windows.

            Two feet padded back to the kitchen to retrieve some of the lost items that remained on the table. Grabbing them quickly, he made his way back fast to the cubs in slight fear that they had torn up the living room in those few short seconds he was gone for.

            Surprisingly... Everything was the way it was before. They sat there sucking on there bottle with there eyes stuck on the T.V. screen. Flashes of all colors lit in their small black orbs, dancing in pools of colors, swirls of fires.

            "What the hell is this?"

            "Baaaaad!!!" The chibi's 'oohed' slightly pulling their bottles from their mouths to scold at their father.

            "It's not bad. Only if _you _say it. _Then_ it's bad."

            "Baaaaaaad!"

            "Oh shush."

            Which they did, continuing to suck on there bottles as they stared back at the screen.

            "WHAT IN THE HELL IS A TELL A TUBY?"

            "Tubby! Tubby." They screamed in laughter at their father's outburst, waving their bottles around in the air.

            Channels were switched, making the cubs scream. They rolled over to smash their bottles over his feet.

            "TUBY"          

            "BAAAK "

            "BAAAAAAAAAD!"

            "Hush. I'll put something 'educational' on." The channels stopped as they landed on another cartoon. "See. This... This is educational. It can teach you something in fighting. Batman."

            "Mannn!!!!!"

            "You stay hear and watch the ningen _cartoons_ while I make you're Saba breakfast."

            He didn't know why he talked to them. The woman had told him it helps the babies and the parents bond better with one anther, that it's a better learning experience for the cubs.                

            I had unscrewed the lids to the baby goop. Honestly. How could anyone, or anything for that matter, eat something that smelt and looked so awful? But the children seemed to like it. Well, some of it. He left the baby spoons in the containers after making a disgusting face.

ooooo

****

Goku's P.O.V 

            I stifled a yawn as I watched the television set. This was getting to be boring. I want my breakfast. I'm starving. Minus the fact that I need to feed another mouth!

            I wonder if I am doing the right thing though… Letting Vegeta go… Not pushing the subject more. Not asking more questions about the dreams and the little episodes he had been having. I've heard… different names. 'Koreru… _Ninna_… which supposedly is Trunks' _daughter_. Bulma's beginning to think that he's loosing it.  But I doubt that. Yet, I'm beginning to wonder. It's just so weird.

            I also have been having a weird feeling since I had given birth to my three children. Like… something was missing. Something wasn't right, something wasn't there. Something important. But I can't place it. Feels close… Yet so far.

            Maybe I need to stop thinking for a while. I'm starting to get a slight headache. And nothing I am saying is making much sense. Or maybe it is? There I go again…

            I sigh loudly. Turning the television set off.

            It's getting really hot… These summer days are getting hotter and hotter. Personally, I hate the heat. I love the cold. The snow. The rain. The nice breeze of a strong wind. Dancing through my hair, twirling across my face.

            All the heat does is make you sweat and grow frustrated. Speaking of frustration…

            I scratch my head frustrated. The heats already getting to my senses. Getting to my body and mind. It's never been so hot. Over the years hear on earth, Japan. It's never been so hot. But, it's not _that_ hot.

            I wanna take a shower. Which I would have done if I wasn't interrupted by my grumpy cursing mate.

            "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to take a shower. Wrap it up for later." I tell him. Watch his scowl set on his face. Watch him begin to explode in a heap of curses and screams. But I dully make my wait out of the room and towards the door to the shower.

            I hear the phone ring. All movement, all sound stops. Everything grows silent except for the ringing on the nightstand.

            "Vegeta?" My eyes drift towards him; he just stands there, staring at the phone with widened eyes. Frozen stature. " Vegeta?" I try to call to him but he doesn't make any sound. He only takes another hesitant step backwards. I raise my eyebrow in confusion.

            _Who is that? _

OOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOO

            o.o; ERM. Ok. Well, I didn't expect many reviews…. –sweat drops.- I was going to just delete it. But I've been getting a few reviews. … So I guess I'll continue until I feel the need to quit. 

REVIEW?


	4. Chapter4

The Love Of My Life Revelation

Majin Bulma

Chapter4

**Princess Katreena: Lol. Yesh One Dead Mate. THANKS FOR THE IDEAS OO! D anything else you got from anything Drop an Email. Tho, I'm getting to the end on some of the Fics. Like Psychiatrist. !! SO ! any ideas or suggestions )! Thanks!**

** KitsuneAkai13: Yay Chibis –glomps da chibi's- I don't think Veggie Will Tell Goku, But who knows. He might )! Thanks! You keep up the good work too 3! **

** marychanel : Lol! Best Yaoi Fic! Wow! I feel special now! !! And I am trying to think of some ideas for the fic you requested! I just need to know if you want it to be long . short. Or what not! !!! Drop another Review or Email Me at ! Thanks! **

** SSJ Naomi: )! Yes, Chibi's – huggles chibi's- ! The mystery person will be revealed- now! Woohoo!!!! THANKS **

** Agent182: Yes yes I know. Shame on me for being greedy ;;! Tho, even if I get a couple reviews, ill still continue. Whats getting me is writers block. Ack –bangs head against the wall- n.n! That's whats taking so long to update. Eek . And I have a couple words for you! YOU EVIL WOMAN YOU OO! UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE .O!! Whatever happened to that Alien one?! ;;! You did like one chapter and I never heard from it again x.x! And that Crazy asylum one aHhhhh! **

** Ms. Trunks Briefs: Lol. Yeah I guess it could – So Next chapter )!!! TRUUUUUNKS. Though he wont show a whole lot I guess. Well Thanks for the review D **

OOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

_Last Time:_

_I hear the phone ring. All movement, all sound stops. Everything grows silent except for the ringing on the nightstand. _

_ " Vegeta?" My eyes drift towards him, he just stands there, staring at the phone with widened eyes. Frozen stature. " Vegeta?" I try to call to him but he doesn't make any sound. He only takes another hesitant step backwards. I raise my eyebrow in confusion. _

_ **Who is that? **_

OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOO

_Goku's P.O.V_

I stare as the phone rings more and more, Vegeta still staring wide-eyed and frozen.

I walk towards the phone; my hand slowly reaches forth, grasping the light plastic. Before I can pick the phone up and bring it to my ear I feel a strong hand placed upon my own, squeezing. I could have sworn exactly when skin met skin there was a slight shaking.

_What the fuck is going on._

Black ebony met black ebony. We stared into our eyes for a short while until he threw my hand from the phone. "Take a shower." He said. The only thing he says. Freak attack and then he just tells me to take a shower?

My free hand begins twitching in frustration and anger. Sweat slides down my temples. I'm about to explode in a fit of curses, but before I can do that I feel hot fingertips pressed against my lips.

"Go take one down stairs and check on the Cubs while you're down there."

I nod slightly, folding my arms across my chest stomping rather loudly across the room and out the door.

"Damn him! I swear I'm going to just. OOH." I growl in frustration gripping my hair tugging madly as I make my way down the short steps of stairs. " I can't take this anymore!" I snip out. "Fucking heat, fucking day. FUCKING EVERYTHING."

In the middle of my walk, down the stairs I hear the all-familiar "OOOOH!!! BAAAAD!"

_Right right, calm down. Don't want the chibi's to learn these things. Even though they already know its bad. Must set an example though. Vegeta curses enough for the both of us. Take a nice cold shower. I know… I'll grab the chibi's and take a bath with them. They must be hot as well. And probably drooped in food. _

Last step.

And then I trip. Smash right into the wall. Head first. All three cubs laughing there tiny little heads off as I sit on the floor with small tears in my eyes as I grab my head in pain rubbing and applying pressure against the bump.

"OH so ya think it's funny?! I should throw the three of you out the window."

"Nooo!!!!" They cry, burying their fingers into the carpet.

"I was kidding. How bout a bath boys?"

Surprisingly... There's no food all over the carpets, or the walls, or themselves. Just a little bit of food on there cheeks or chins.

I groan slightly. Damn head… My powers are already sapping drastically.

"Baff?"

"Yes, bath. And then maybe we can go to the park?"

"Park!"

"Or swimming in the ocean."

"Osen!"

"Then nap time."

"Noooooo!"

"Yesssssss."

"Noooooo!"

" After nap we can go make daddy mad!" I chirp as they throw their chubby hands in the air giggling and screaming.

"YAY!!!"

"Ok, bath boys." I grab them, scooping them in one swipe, pressing them against my chest. There squealing and squawking are loud, damn there powerful lungs.

I kick open the bathroom door and set each of them in the sink. Twisting on the water first and picking the right temperature to fill the tub up before I strip myself and the babies.

"No toys this time guys. We gotta make this a little quick."

"Nooooo!!"

" I have to check on daddy when we are done."

OOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo

"What?" Vegeta's deep rich voice grunts as he speaks into the phone. He waits for a reply, his scowl deepening as his fingers clutch the phone tightly. "Boy, what the hell are you calling for?!"

The full Saiyan leans back, sitting on the bed, lying down with the phone pressed against his ear. He spreads out across the bed, listening on the other line.

"I should kill you for calling like this."

….

"Fine tomorrow, don't bug me until then or else you are going to regret it. And if that damn woman calls she'll regret it as well." His stray hand runs threw his black spikes as he closes his eyes, listening to his first son's voice on the other line chatter away. "Just swimming trunks. Ok, now go away if you don't have anything else to say."

The warrior let out a small grunt as he heard the goodbye from the lilac haired man; he threw the phone back on its hook. He lay back on the bed, sighing softly, staring at the top of the ceiling.

_At least it wasn't… _Him._ Had a fucking panic attack over fucking nothing. And how the hell am I going to explain this to Kakkarot? _

The Saiyans princes' thoughts were interrupted as he heard a scream from downstairs. Groaning softly, he rose from the bed, making his way towards the door and down the steps. Spotting the bathroom door, he flung it open.

He chuckled at the scene before him.

One of the chibi's had his teeth sunk into his mates tail, while his mate was trying to hold one of the chibi's up from drowning, the other trying to jump out of the bath, kicking with his small chubby legs and squealing happily.

Vegeta walked forward, swapping the first chibi, the one trying to make his escape. He set the small cub in a towel, wrapping it around the small body. He next grabs the one on the verge of swallowing a mouth full of soapy water, grabbed him just in time and then wrapping the fluffy cotton towel across his tiny wet body.

"You can get the last brat while I dry these two monsters." Vegeta said walking away with the screaming and bouncing cubs in his arms.

Goku stared down at the _monster_ that had his teeth attached to his tail, growling and snarling as he dug fingernails into the wet, furry brown appendage.

Eyes, squinted in slight pain, as a small whining noise escaped his lips. Wincing, he grabbed a cup full of water, placing it over the chibi's head and dumping it on. The cub shrieked, letting go of the tail wiping his eyes, while blowing his lips to get the water off that was dripping heavily down his nose and cheeks.

"That's what you get." Goku told his child tsking as the baby cried from the sudden event.

Standing, The tall spiked haired Saiyan grabbed a towel, wrapping the two of them in it as he hugged his youngest against his chest, cooing and rubbing his tiny back as he sobbed and clinged.

"Want to go to the park now?"

The chibi perked up slightly, sniffling, while rubbing his tiny chubby fists over his eyes. " Uh huh."

OOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOooooooooo

o.o Man, I took forever to update X3!!!! Sorry Ya'll OO! hopefully the next one will be posted Sooner neh? X3!!!! WELL OK! OO! DUNDUNDUN! o.o

Majin Bulma


End file.
